


Дружеская рука

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Gercog, leosapiens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: у Фрэнка небольшая проблема, а Билли предлагает креативное решение.





	Дружеская рука

Билли вообще очень умный парень, внимательный, сообразительный и глазастый. Именно он заметил проблему и обратил на нее внимание Фрэнка.

— Да иди ты, — ответил Фрэнк, выслушав друга. Билли фыркнул, глядя на него своим насмешливым и одновременно цепким взглядом, а Фрэнк пробурчал ругательство себе под нос и ушел на ночное дежурство.

В пустыне холодно по ночам, и Фрэнк зябко кутался в армейский худи. У их группы было сейчас что-то вроде каникул на отлично укрепленной базе внутри дружеских территорий, и дежурства номинальные, так что сидеть четыре часа подряд на башне и пялиться в чернильную темноту окружающего унылого пейзажа было исключительно скучно. На самой базе не тихо: можно было расслышать монотонный гомон из телевизора в офицерской рекреации, разговоры солдат и гул мотора дежурного джипа, объезжающего территорию.

И еще шаги. Фрэнк услышал, как Билли подошел к башне и остановился внизу. Почувствовал вибрацию железных перил, когда тот ухватился за них, и тихий скрип ступенек под армейскими ботинками.

— Стой, кто идет, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, расслабленно прикрывая глаза. Билли он узнал не только по характерным звукам, но и по запаху: он единственный, кто пользуется одеколоном в этой глуши — остальные уже давно забили, перейдя на минимальную гигиену.

— Решил на всякий случай извиниться, если я не прав, — голова Билли показалась в люке, а после и весь он взобрался в наблюдательную кабинку наверху башни.  
— Не хотел оскорбить тебя и твои чувства. Я знаю, как Мэри тебе важна.

В его голосе слышалось искреннее сожаление, но Фрэнк только пожал плечами.

— Все нормально, — сказал он, внимательно рассматривая Билли. В полумраке неосвещенной кабинки лицо последнего едва различалось, но Фрэнк слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы не сомневаться: Билли сейчас поджал губы, а между его идеальных бровей залегла суровая складка. 

— И ты... прав. Проблема и правда есть, просто она не мешает.

— Проблемы всегда мешают, на то они и проблемы, — глубокомысленно заметил Билли и нагло уселся рядом с Фрэнком на и без того короткую скамеечку, прижавшись бедром к бедру.— Но, может, у тебя крепче сила воли. Я вот лично скоро взвою: двадцать семь дней без полноценного секса.

— Сколько-сколько? — Фрэнк недоверчиво хмыкнул, но не слишком удивился. С внешностью и обаянием Билли, тот периодически ухитрялся найти, с кем перепихнуться, даже в глубоко мусульманской стране при минимальном количестве женщин на базе. Вот только на этой базе их не было вовсе, а ближайшим населенным пунктом была деревушка, в которой безнаказанно можно было выебать только козу: за все остальное можно было остаться без яиц или головы. 

Сам Фрэнк не трахался еще дольше, ровно с тех пор, как снова уехал воевать по контракту. Он думал о Мэри и просыпался с утренним стояком, как все нормальные взрослые и здоровые мужики, но дрочка раз в неделю решала этот вопрос. И все было в порядке до сегодняшнего дня, когда Билли сказал, что так нельзя и Фрэнку нужно найти себе друга с «рукой помощи». Фрэнк отлично понял, _что_ тот имеет в виду, и вполне резонно послал его нахрен с такими предложениями. Хотя Билли действительно прав — Фрэнк стал злее и агрессивнее.  
То есть, _еще_ злее и агрессивнее, чем обычно. А это уже могло действительно плохо кончиться. 

— Дженсон? — спросил вдруг Билли. Фрэнк в ответ только закатил глаза.  
— А что, у него крепкие руки, — Билли, судя по голосу, широко улыбнулся. — Неутомимые.

— Иди в жопу, Руссо, — прокомментировал Фрэнк, толкнув его плечом в плечо. — Причем прямиком к Дженсону. 

Вместо того, чтобы продолжать препираться, Билли похлопал его рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, слишком интимно, особенно на фоне темы разговора. Фрэнк замер, облизнув пересохшие губы. 

— В морду хочешь, Билл? — поинтересовался он, весело усмехнувшись, но скрыть сбившийся голос не смог. 

— Нет, — совершенно честно признался Билли. — Хочу, чтобы мне подрочили, пока я окончательно не озверел. И готов оказать ответную услугу. Не ломайся, Фрэнки: это вообще ни о чем. Просто так легче. 

Фрэнк помолчал, глядя в темноту, и только минуту спустя понял, что рука Билли все еще лежала на его бедре: ее тепло ощущалось сквозь ткань брюк. А Фрэнк так ничего и не предпринял по этому поводу. 

— Черт с тобой, — хрипло бросил он и больше ничего говорить не стал — просто нащупал в темноте пах Билли, сжал поверх форменных брюк, пытаясь понять, способен ли он вообще на такое. Оказалось — вполне. Даже когда Билли расстегнул ширинку, положил поверх его руки свою, направляя под линию белья, и ладонь Фрэнка коснулась горячей, уже наполовину отвердевшей плоти — он все еще был вполне спокоен. Это не было противно, но и не возбуждало: просто член в руке, только чужой. 

А вот когда широкая ладонь Билли сжалась вокруг члена Фрэнка, он чуть не взвыл от внезапно ударившего в пах возбуждения: слишком давно никто его не трогал, и то, что это был другой мужчина, как оказалось, не имело никакого значения для истосковавшегося в одиночестве организма. 

Пальцы Билли умело заскользили по его члену, периодически оглаживая головку, а Фрэнк откинул голову назад, хрипло дыша. Он старался не забывать, что дрочка должна была быть взаимной, но поначалу координировать движения было тяжело. А когда он втянулся и поймал ритм — начал двигаться в такт движениям чужой руки — вдруг стало слишком интимно. Он слышал горячее, прерывистое дыхание Билли, подавался в его руку, практически трахая ее, дрочил его член и никак не мог обмануть себя, убедить, что «это вообще ни о чем». Он не выдержал, повернул голову, уткнулся лицом в его плечо. А когда кончил наконец — вжался губами в его шею, вдыхая пьянящий запах одеколона, шалея от нахлынувшего удовлетворения. Быстро отпрянул, хотя не было шанса, что Билли не заметил. Хрипло прокашлялся и продолжил двигать рукой, доводя до оргазма и Билли, который был непривычно молчалив — хрен его знает, может, во время секса у него кровь от мозгов отливала, и он наконец затыкался. Когда Билли тихо застонал, и ладонь Фрэнка стала липкой, он отодвинулся насколько смог, вытер руку о наружную часть стены, высунув ее через окно. Там тушили окурки, и ладонь у него немедленно стала еще грязнее. 

 

— Спасибо, — сказал Фрэнк, потому что сказать что-то было нужно. Билли кивнул в полумраке, отодвинулся, застегивая ширинку.  
— Обращайся, — сказал он, начав спускаться по ступенькам и снова улыбаясь. 

Фрэнк не ответил. Просто молча смотрел ему вслед, не веря, что это нельзя считать изменой, и не уверенный, что не воспользуется предложением еще раз.


End file.
